


BEN drowned x reader

by Wolfs_hunt1



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1
Summary: just something I came up with to break my writer's block, is short but is something.This can be either male or female insert.





	BEN drowned x reader

**Author's Note:**

> just something I came up with to break my writer's block, is short but is something.
> 
> This can be either male or female insert.

(Y/N)’s POV

 

The mansion has been almost deserted for the past days and I’m getting bored of sitting on my bed and look at the walls. I’ve read most of the books I still have on my ‘to read’ pile and run out of interesting games to play. Talking to the others is almost impossible since most everyone is out killing.

Maybe I could borrow some of BEN's games? I haven't seen him lately but I bet he wouldn’t mind if I take some of the games he doesn’t play's much.

I walk out of my room and down the corridor towards BEN's room. I knock to make sure if he has arrived yet or not. After a while, without an answer, I open the door and peek inside. Most of the time he was playing he wore headphones, muffling the outside sounds making it impossible to hear if someone was knocking at the door. The room though was empty.

I look down the corridor once more, making sure no one saw me while I slipped through the door, closing it behind me.

The room was cast in a soft glow coming from the three computer screens BEN had left on. But despite the light provided, I can barely see what’s in front of me, falling down once my foot gets tangled in something.

Typical BEN always messy. Pushing myself back to my feet again I walk towards his bookcase that is full to the brink with games of varied platforms like PC, PS3, Nintendo and those are just the ones he uses the most!

My fingers skim some of the games cases, reading their names while doing so. I do this for a while but none of the games gains my curiosity. At the far right corner of the bookcase, there is a box that fits perfectly on the shelf and it’s color almost makes it blend in the bookcase making it seem like it’s not there.

That got my curiosity alight! I reach towards the box and run my fingers against its smooth surface before pulling it out and laying it on the ground. I sat myself comfortably on the ground and take a few seconds to consider if I should or not open the box, I decide to let my curiosity take the better of me. I took the lid of the box and take a look inside.

Granted, I shouldn’t be surprised. I mean it’s BEN we are talking in here about. The little shit was a pervert by nature, so I really shouldn’t be surprised to find porn magazines inside the box.

‘ I know I shouldn’t, but there is no one in here and I’m bored to death, so maybe a little peek won’t hurt’ I think to myself.

I reach for a magazine were two girls with bikinis are showed. Just touching the magazine brought some color to my cheeks, but that didn’t stopped me from skimming inside.

I was so absorbed in it that I didn’t hear the footsteps coming closer to the door. When the door opens I just stared at the person at the doorway, ‘just like a deer caught in headlights’. The hallway light flooding in, not letting me see clearly who was at the door.

 

Not a word was said for a while until the person sighed and turning to leave the room said:

‘’ When I came back that better be exactly where you found it!’’ the voice, that I now recognized as being from BEN said, closing the door again leaving me there alone.

He didn’t seamed angry just… surprised. Well, I guess I would also be surprised if I walked into my room to find someone looking at my porn. Not that I have any!

I quickly put everything inside the box and close it, putting it in the bookshelf that I had taken it from before. Standing up and brushing invisible dust from my jeans I bolt to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it and carefully looking at both ends of the corridor.

BEN wasn’t there and the corridor seemed deserted, so I toke this chance to run back to my room, my cheeks aflame because of what just happened moments ago.

 

\----------//// The next day////-----------

 

I have barely gone out of my room, even for the meals, making some of the inmates to come knocking at my door calling me to go down to join them for lunch and dinner. I dismissed them all by saying I simply wasn’t hungry, and they left without saying anything else.

Truth be told I was just really embarrassed by what had happened yesterday and couldn’t face anyone. Even though they didn’t know what had happened.

I could trust BEN with that. We were best friends after all. Well but maybe after yesterday, I won’t have the guts to talk to him like I used to before…

 

\----------//// A couple of days later////-----------

 

Some loud knocking at my door made me drop the book on my lap to the floor with a start.

“(Y/N), are you ok in there? We haven’t seen you in days and Slendy was starting to worry. Besides I’m bored and my # 2 player is missing, locked away in the room.”

‘BEN… I have to think of something to say that won’t feel forced. ‘

“I’m fine. Been catching up on some books and haven’t noticed time passing.” Yeah, that should do the trick, “ besides you always have Jeff to play with.”

“ Jeff’s no fun! Besides if you don’t want to talk about what happened, then say so. Don’t just lie and say it’s fine.”

‘ Busted. He could always read through my lies anyway, why did I think today was going to be any different?’

Sighing I stand up from my bean bag at the corner of the room and make my way to open the door. BEN seams surprised I actually opened the door for him to walk in since I haven’t opened it for the others.

“Look I’m sorry OK? I was just looking for some game to borrow and then I saw the box and my curiosity got the better of me and it was just a small peek I promise …!” I started to ramble as soon as I closed the door once BEN walked inside.

“Calm down!” he says automatically shutting me up. “I’m not mad at you if that’s what’s been worrying you. I was just surprised to see you I’m my room looking at the magazines, that’s all.” I just nod towards him, not meeting his gaze. “And that doesn’t change anything, do you hear me?!” he says making me jump a little. I look at him confused and he clears that for me, “We are still friends, no worries. And I’m still bored, so are you up for some multiplayer?”

“Of course, get ready to lose this time BEN, I still want revenge from last time we played!”

BEN just laughed at me and said: “ I’m the best at it. I won’t lose against you for sure.”

After a few rounds of playing together, I finally managed to win against BEN. I trough my hands in the air and scream: “Finally! For a moment there I thought you might have been cheating just so you could always win.”

“What makes you think I didn’t let you win on purpose?” he says with a smug face.

“Your ego wouldn’t allow it!”

“You’re my one exception.”

After hearing those words I instantly feel my face starting to warm up. He just smiles at my expression and puts his arms around me, pulling me closer to his body, planting then a soft kiss on my lips.

“You’re my one exception in a lot of things you know, not just for games.” He says winking at me.

We spent the rest of the day cuddling while playing games, my cheeks redder by the minute while BEN supported a huge grin on his face.


End file.
